


Wanting What He Shouldn't

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Contemplative, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: In the calm after the storm, Blake wants what he shouldn't.





	Wanting What He Shouldn't

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "The Dark Knight Rises."
> 
> Prompt: "In the Doldrums."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal 17th-Jan-2013.

Things were quiet after Batman sacrificed himself, after the statue was revealed, after the Wayne mansion became the new children’s home. The city was in mourning, and people seemed to respect each other more.

There was little crime, and it was all handled by the police department. John Blake had seen what the cave had held; the toys, the costume, the computers. Even if he’d wanted to, there was no cause to even try to use any of them.

John could feel good about that; that Batman’s death had meant something. The city already felt low, and expressed itself by not sinking back into the darkness that had attracted the likes of Bane in the first place.

After the orphanage was running, John had time to explore Batman’s toys. It took a long time to get used to them, but he did okay. If only there was cause to use them.

Which was a horrible thought; why selfishly wish for action when the city was safe from corruption and greed?

But part of him wanted to try out the toys, and wanted to show the citizens of Gotham there was still a force that cared about their safety. The Batman may be dead, but the idea behind him was not.

On a balmy day seemingly like the many before it, the calm was broken by the appearance of the False Face Society, and some thug calling himself Black Mask.

There was suddenly a lot—too much—to do.

Gotham wasn’t quiet and safe anymore.

The darkness was back, and affecting its citizens anew.

But there was also once more a vigilante in town, and he worked hard to prove himself a worthy successor to Batman.


End file.
